


Gray Mornings

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: When it starts raining on their morning patrol, Natasha has an idea to keep Clint from complaining too much.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Gray Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So glad that I finally had an idea for an MCU fic that wasn’t bromance

The sky was a gray blue color, overcast with thick gray clouds. Currently, Natasha was standing on a roof, staring at the sky with a small smile on her face. She’d always found this type of weather peaceful.

_“How much longer do we have?”_ Clint’s voice came through her ear piece, a whine to his tone that caused Natasha to snicker internally.

“What time is it?” she asked back.

_“Almost six.”_

“Four more hours.”

A splutter was heard from his end before he indignantly shouted _“Four hours?!”_

“Yup,” she replied back coldly, getting ready to jump to the next roof.

_“This can’t get any worse,”_ was his response.

Natasha snorted, knowing full well that it could. Sometimes she wondered how her best friend ended up being so dramatic.

It seemed the universe had it out for Clint. As soon as Natasha landed on the next roof, she felt a cold, wet drop of water hit her nose, followed by a few more, before a steady drizzle had finally overtaken the state of New York.

_“Oh come on!”_ Clint yelled.

Natasha remained silent, looking around for suspicious activity. Well, besides from the statue of a goose wearing a tuxedo.

Pausing on the goose, she glared at it questioning our before her eyes slightly widened, an idea forming.

She snapped a photo of the statue, sending it to Clint with the caption, _‘I dare you to find anything weirder than this.’_

She smirked victoriously. Perhaps they could make this patrol fun.

~

Natasha had left her roof to take care of a minor scuffle between two small time criminals, and she was currently looking for a fire escape so she could return to her high ground.

Just as she found one, her phone chimed. Taking it out, she snorted. Clint had sent a message of a painting. It was a frog underwater, holding an umbrella and wearing a pair of headphones.

_‘That weird enough for you?’_ was what quickly followed that masterpiece.

Looking around, Natasha soon noticed a McDonald’s with a cow statue, said cow wearing a cowboy hat and an eye patch.

She sent it to him, saying _‘Talk to the cow.’_

Putting her phone away, she jumped up to the fire escape, quickly returning to her roof, on the lookout for more trouble, roofs, or weird things scattered around New York.

~

This back and forth continued for a while, the two trying to one up each other. And now Natasha was slightly worried.

Clint had found a good one: a park covered in toilet paper, which was colored green, and had bunnies printed on every other tree.

He’d even sent her a message half an hour later when she didn’t reply, saying, _‘Does this mean I won, oh great Black Widow?’_

Not by a long shot, not if she had anything to say about it.

Her savior came in the form of a concert venue set up. The stage was still up, despite the fact that they’d played a week ago. On the stage was a group of pigeons, all wearing lederhosen and carrying soft pretzels around.

Sending the picture to him, she smirked in victory. She’d won, no doubt.

_‘Ready to give up yet?’_

Getting ready to move on, her phone quickly chimed with his response.

_‘Never ;)’_

_‘Don’t ever type ;) again, you hear me?’_

When she was graced with no response, she turned to continue her job, though with a small smile of amusement on her face.

While this was originally to keep Clint from complaining, she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this competition.

And she was definitely going to enjoy winning.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this, and I’m pretty sure it’s not even that good


End file.
